


[Vid] Homo Christmas

by TLara (larissabernstein)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas, Embedded Video, Explicit Language, Fanvids, Humor, K/S Advent Calendar 2015, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming, songvid, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/pseuds/TLara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not your typical X-mas fanvid...</p><p>Footage: Star Trek TOS (1966-69), Star Trek V - The Final Frontier (1989).<br/>Song: "Homo Christmas" by Pansy Division (2006).</p><p>Created for <a href="http://ksadvent.livejournal.com">K/S Advent</a> 2015.<br/>Won Best in Show at RevelCon 27, March 2016.</p><p>With heartfelt thanks to Rhaegal for beta-watching, and to Amanda and arminaa for organising another awesome K/S Advent. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Homo Christmas

 

This vid is hosted on Critical Commons, a safe haven for vidders. Click "View High Quality" if your internet connection allows you to watch shiny HD vids.


End file.
